gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Advertising Council of Liberty City, Vice City and San Andreas
thumb|386px|Das Logo des Rates The Advertising Council of Liberty City, Vice City and San Andreas ist ein zu Werbezwecken von Rockstar Games erdachter „Werberat“ der Städte Liberty City (in der älteren als auch in der neueren Version) und Vice City sowie des Bundestaates San Andreas. Er taucht in keinem der Grand-Theft-Auto-Teile auf, sondern existiert nur als Website im realen Internet. Der Seiteninhalt besteht aus Werbespots, die vorigen GTA-Spielen (ab Grand Theft Auto III) entnommen wurden. Die Seite ist aufgegliedert in sechs Unterseiten, die zu den jeweiligen GTA-Spielen führen, zu denen Werbung vorhanden ist. Ziel der Website war es ursprünglich, die besten Spots der GTA-Serie zusammenzutragen, allerdings ist im Zuge der neuen Aktualisierungen ein Hang zur Vollständigkeit seitens Rockstars zu erkennen. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wird die Seite aktualisiert. Auf der Website sind die Logos von America’s next Top Hooker, Burger Shot, Cluckin’ Bell, Degenatron, Eris, eXsorbeo, Logger, meTV, ProLaps, Redwood Cigarettes, Release Gum, Pißwasser, Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts, Sprunk und Zebrabar abgebildet. Zurzeit verfügbare Werbespots Stand der Liste: 14. August 2016 Vice City (1984) Liberty City (1998) * Ammu-Nation * Château de Buff * Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety * Crowfest ’98 * Discount Adventure Cruises * Feel All Great Sports * Koala * Liberty City Police Department (2) * Maibatsu Womb * PastMaster * Pilgrim’s Pantry * Plug * Space Monkey Seven * The Mainframe * Vivisection Liberty City (2001) * 1-800-I-SUE-YOU * Ammu-NationIn dieser Form nur auf der GTA-III-Website zu finden. Die Advertising-Council-Fassung weicht von der ursprünglichen Fassung in einigen Passagen ab. Der Spot wurde für Vice City neu aufgenommen, wo er abermals bearbeitet wurde. * DormatronDer Sprecher nennt statt sleepofflard.com die Internet-Adresse shutyourpiehole.com. * Equanox * Eris Running Shoes * Fernando’s New Beginnings * House of Tomorrow * Liberty City Survivor * Maibatsu Monstrosity (2) * Medieval Millennium Fair * PetsOvernight.com (4)Enthält einen zusätzlichen Satz. * Pogo the Monkey * United States ArmyIn dieser Form ausschließlich auf der Advertising-Council-Website zu finden. Kurze „Kostprobe“ im Head-Radio-Mitschnitt auf der GTA-III-Website zu finden. Eine verkürzte Fassung taucht auf K-Chat in Vice City auf. Liberty City (2008) * America’s next Top Hooker * El Chamuco Roboto * Electrolyte * Excelsior Extreme 9 (russisch) * I’m Rich San Andreas (1992) * American Bank of Los Santos * Ammu-Nation * Blottos * Booch Cologne * Castradon * Cluckin’ Bell * Commando Pest Eradication * Commemorative Miniatures * Creative Plastic Surgery * deKoch Diamonds * Epsilon Program (2) * eXsorbeo * Glory Hole Theme Park * Hampshire Nannies * Herr Grubbers Spa * Inversion Therapy * Janus * Kilimanjaro * Law (2) * Logger * Mike AndrewsEnthält zusätzlich den Hinweis, dass der Werbespot von der Republikanischen Partei präsentiert wurde (2) * My Five Uncles * Public Service Announcement (Autos) * Redwood Cigarettes * Renegade/Sweat * San Andreas Telephone * Sprunk * The Cavern of Sorrow * The Mid-Life Crisis Center * Volksentscheid 421 * Volksentscheid 832 Vice City (1986) * Ammu-Nation * Blox * BJ’s Fit for Football * BJ’s Used Autos * Buy American! * Complete the Look (5) * Degenatron * Delio & Furax * Exploder: Evacuator Part II * Exploder Survival Knife * Farewell Ranch (2) * Giggle Cream * In the Future, there will be Robots * Just the Five of Us * Knife after Dark * Learn Redneck Pretty Fast * Love Fist * Musty Pines * Pastor Richards Salvation Statue * PetStuffers * Pit Bomb * Public Service Announcement * Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts * Salivex * Think your Way to Success * Maibatsu Thunder * Yuppie and the Alien Fußnoten Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen